


Kylmempi kuin eilen

by lehnsherry



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Haikeaa fiilistelyä, M/M, Poetry, Riitaoja miettii Lehtoa ja on tapansa mukaan surkea, poem, runo - Freeform
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: sade teltan kattoa vastenkuulostaa hiipivältä syksyltäsiltä kun maailma kuolee pois
Relationships: Lehto/Riitaoja (Tuntematon sotilas)
Series: Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/943182
Kudos: 6





	Kylmempi kuin eilen

**Author's Note:**

> Tää on kirjoitettu joskus vuonna 2018, mutta löysin nyt muistiinpanojen seasta, kirjoitin puhtaaksi ja päätin heittää tänne. Nauttikaa :'D

Sade teltan kattoa vasten  
kuulostaa hiipivältä syksyltä  
siltä kun maailma kuolee pois  
talven tieltä

Tänään on kylmempi kuin eilen

Olen istunut viereesi  
vaikka pelkään  
Vaikket halua minua tähän

Olet lämmin käsivarttani vasten  
Silmissäsi rautainen kylmyys

En sano mitään etkä  
sinäkään  
Unen matto peittää kaiken mutta minä valvon  
sodan ääniä odottaen

Katson sinua  
silmäkulmastani jottet huomaisi  
Varjo kulkee kasvoillasi ja  
suusi asento on kova  
En ymmärrä sitä julmuutta sinussa  
En ehkä haluakaan

Jos se on kaikki, meillä ei ole toivoa

Mutta jos sen alla onkin jotakin joka  
on enemmän sinä  
Pelkään kuoren murtuvan  
sillä sen alla asuva ihminen on vieras

Tänään on kylmempi kuin eilen

Jos vain osaisin jähmettyä jääksi kuin virtaava vesi  
Kuin sinä  
En tuntisi enää tätä  
palavaa halua paeta tai jäädä


End file.
